gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Artie Relationship
The Puck-Artie Relationship also known as Arck '''or '''Partie, is the non-romantic friendship between Noah Puckerman and Artie Abrams. They are first hinted to become friends in the Season Two episode, Never Been Kissed. Episodes Season One Pilot Puck and the football team put Artie in a porta-pottie, Puck offers Finn to flip the porta-pottie over, but he declines it. Throwdown Puck helps carry Artie on his wheelchair when they are storming out of the auditorium. Season Two Never Been Kissed Puck and Artie sing One Love (People Get Ready) to raise Artie's popularity and gain some money to help pay Puck's parole. Artie later offers to help Puck in his community service picking up trash by the highway, during which Artie would tutor him on geometry so that he can pass the class. Prom Queen Puck plays the guitar during the song'' Isn't She Lovely, which Artie sings to cope with his breakup from Brittany. Later, he gives him some advice on how he can win her back and plays the guitar for him again and sings backup in Friday. Artie also decides to help Puck with his prank after the latter had begged him to do so although the prank ultimately backfires making Artie miss most of his junior prom. Season Three Yes/No When the New Directions try to talk Artie out of his relationship with Becky, Puck questions if Artie has any intentions for dating her. Choke To help Puck graduate, Artie with the rest of the boys help Puck study for his Geography exam staying up the whole night to tutor him. Prom-asaurus When Puck announces that he is going to attend the anti-prom instead of the true one, Artie asks him what became of his plan to spike the punch with alcohol, reminding Puck how he almost lost his teeth for it the year before. Songs Duets: *One Love (People Get Ready)'' by Bob Marley (Never Been Kissed) Sang Together (In A Group Number): *''It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi/Usher '' (Vitamin D) *''What It Feels Like For a Girl by Madonna'' (The Power of Madonna) *''Shout It Out Loud'' by Kiss (Theatricality) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' by Journey (Journey) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay z ft. Alicia Keys (Audition) *''Billionaire'' by Bruno Mars (Audition) *''Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' by The Supremes/En Vogue '' ('Never Been Kissed) *''Jingle Bells'' by Tradition Christmas Song ('''N/A) *''Blame It (On The Alcohol)'' by Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain '' ('Blame It on the Alcohol) *''Friday by Rebecca Black'' (Prom Queen) *''Bella Notte'' from Lady and the Tramp (New York) *''Man In The Mirror'' by Michael Jackson (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by BandAid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Related Songs: *''Stronger by Britney Spears'' (Britney/Brittany) *''Somebody To Love by Justin Bieber'' (Comeback) *''Never Going Back Again'' by Fleetwood Mac (Rumours) *''Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder'' (Prom Queen) *''My Cup'' by Glee (New York) *''Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash'' by Maroon 5/The Rolling Stone (Yes/No) *''Let Me Love You'' by Mario (Heart') Trivia *Puck and Artie have both hooked up with Brittany. *In songs where Artie sings in the hallway, Puck is almost always in the hallway behind him (e.g. ''Blame It (On The Alcohol), Never Going Back Again, etc.) *Puck usually pushes Arties wheelchair when they have scenes together. *Puck helped Artie to get Brittany back after he dumped her. *Both Dated "Brittana" - Puck used to date Santana, and Artie dated Brittany. *Artie was the only one (as far as we know) who Puck told what really happened to him when he was in Juvi. Gallery 281x2113393.jpg 110506glee-artie-puck-sam1.jpg 780934_1311321717880_full.png Glee - Prom Queen - Friday - Puck -Artie.jpg Glee Puck Arty.jpg marksallingkevinmchale052410.jpg Puck+and+Artie+banter+g8TURoXoi0Il.jpg s640x4807uij.jpg tumblrl1rpkgycgi1qb3ez0_thumb.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships